


Part Six: The Spell

by Rambert



Series: Join Me [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Arguing, Attempted Sex, Bad Weather, Crying, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Doomed Relationship, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, Man Out of Time, Men Crying, Rain, Sad, Tragic Romance, True Love, Wangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambert/pseuds/Rambert
Summary: Viren makes the choice to go back to Katolis, but he makes Aaravos promise him something before he goes. Aaravos in turn requires a promise of Viren.





	Part Six: The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 is user-only, so if you're here confused looking for it as a guest, that is why!  
Sorry for the inconvenience but I do recommend signing up :) there are 2 parts of this story that are user-only due to explicit sexual content.
> 
> omg if you've stuck it out this far seriously thank you, I have no idea where this gigantic super-angsty fic came from but I'm having way too much fun writing it. 
> 
> And by "fun" I mean, feeling sad feels about Aaravos and developing a HC version of him so strong that I'm only leading myself into disappointment for Season 3 when he turns out to be evil and nothing like this version I've created, probably LOL. 
> 
> Also the plot is just loosely hanging by threads here thanks for being nice about it lmao  
Minor edit: I added Aaravos finding Titania into his big back story towards the end of this chapter, and tweaked little parts of it to make more sense with my headcanon I've got going on here.

In the late morning Viren woke to realize that Aaravos had left him alone in the bed, as usual...

Had the previous evening all been some kind of fever-dream?

But... no. His body was sore in places it had never been sore before, and Viren flushed as he remembered the _very_ intense lovemaking they'd had last night. That had been... better than anything Viren had ever experienced.

And then, he realized he had a pounding headache from crying... and all the rest of the night's memories came back to settle in his stomach like a lead weight.

The headache and soreness was easily fixed by taking a few deep breaths and pressing a rune to his temple, then one on his lower back while murmuring incantations-- using the new magical skills he'd learned here with Aaravos-- but the weight in his stomach he could do nothing about.

It wasn't fair.

Viren got up, drank some water and showered, his mind churning desperately as he tried to think of a way to work this out.

Aaravos had told him that it could take up to two years to master the inter-dimensional barrier spell that would be able to break him out, and if Viren was on the other side that technically would be the better option, provided Claudia's spell worked.

So if he waited for two years here, then he could just go back to Katolis and summon Aaravos right away!

But... Viren couldn't leave his children for two _years_. They'd be prematurely grown by the time he returned, and would scarcely be his children any more. Did he really want that, just to be able to stay here with Aaravos?

The truth was though... Viren was unable to deny that the love he felt for Aaravos was _very_ real. They'd only known each other six months but already Viren wanted to give him everything. But he didn't know how to, while also being true to his flesh and blood and homeland.

Surely his lover would understand his need to return to Katolis. But then again, he wasn't sure that Aaravos would be able to handle years being alone again. What if the Startouch elf went mad and hurt himself...? Viren would never forgive himself if that happened.

And then, there was the fact that Aaravos was immortal and he was not, and if they left this dimension he would age and die long before his lover...

The options and all their drawbacks ricocheted through Viren's mind, until he felt Titania prodding at his brainwave-space.

_Viren, buddy... can we talk? You're being _very_ loud with all those thoughts_.

_...Are you saying you can always hear my thoughts?!_

_Yes and no. I can't hear what your thoughts are, only that you're having them loudly. Answer the question... can we talk? Tell me what's wrong, please... ...Aaravos won't. And both of you are thinking sad thoughts _so_ loudly._

Viren sighed deeply.

_That's because he's convinced I'm leaving him forever to go back home, but I don't want to. But... I also don't know how to bring him back with me while also doing what's best for my children. _

_That's a tough one,_ Titania admitted.

_And would also explain why he's so upset. ...Are you going to leave? _they asked, their tone curious but not judgmental.

_...I don't know. I don't know, Titania, and I'm terrified,_ Viren admitted, letting his head fall into his hands under the running water of the shower.

_I feel like I'm at the most important crossroads of my entire life and I don't know which road to take and I feel like if I choose the wrong one, I'll be miserable the rest of my life._

_Well, that's certainly a defeatist attitude to take about it,_ Titania said, and Viren became indignant.

_Defeatist? I can't expect Aaravos to wait around who knows how many years for me before being able to break him out of here, only for him to outlive me and everyone else he'll meet. That would be too cruel._

_Viren, honestly. Aaravos is almost _ two thousand _years old_, Titania said, their musical laughter echoing in Viren's mind.

_And you think a few years of human time apart is going to break him? I'll be here to keep an eye on him and keep him afloat. Your mortal children are only going to be children for so long... you should go to them. _

Viren was quiet for a moment while he thought things over, and Titania continued.

_Also... you don't have to take the chance with that old spell to bring him there if you don't want to risk it, you know. He has nothing left in that dimension... I have long since checked. He likes being here, with you. And if you wanted to live out the rest of your life here when your children are grown, he would be able to summon you back here any time you wished using the same spell as before. _

...Viren could be summoned back _here_... any time he wished?

With a burst of euphoria the ex-High Mage snapped out of his sadness; he stepped out of the shower, grinning as he quickly dried off.

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of this last night? This was obviously the best solution for all parties involved.

_Thank you, Titania! You have helped me out greatly_.

_Don't mention it Viren... seriously. Don't. I'm not known for being nice to humans, understand?_

Viren just laughed, already dressed and on his way out to find Aaravos.

He found his lover in the meditation clearing, hugging his knees to his chest and... crying.

"Oh, Aaravos..." Viren's heart sank when he saw Aaravos's shoulders shaking, and he sat beside the elf mage, drawing him close and holding tight.

"I'm here, my love, I'm here," he murmured, but Aaravos's eyes were hooded, and the elf didn't bother to wipe his tear-stained cheeks.

"For how long?" he croaked out, staring past Viren at the shore beyond them.

"An hour, or a day? Perhaps three, or four? It doesn't matter," Aaravos said hopelessly.

"You are leaving."

"Aaravos... I love you, and I think I have a plan," Viren insisted, trying to be brave for his lover's sake; it was almost too much to bear, to be positive when Aaravos was crying openly in front of him.

He had never seen the Startouch elf so distressed.

"When I travel back through to Katolis, I'll get straight to work on helping you make another bug, like the one I left behind in the prison cell," Viren said, and when Aaravos merely sighed he continued.

"So we'll talk as much as possible, every day if you wish it, and I'll serve my debt to society for a few years. Long enough for me to make up for some of the damage I've caused, and to say a proper goodbye to my children when they've grown up."

The ex-High Mage waited before continuing, and finally was rewarded with mild curiosity.

"...Goodbye...?"

"Yes, Aaravos... I choose you," Viren said, taking Aaravos's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips.

"I want to come back here, and live out the rest of my days with you. If I could bring you to Katolis safely and still live long with you, I would," he murmured.

"I've been thinking a lot the past few months about you meeting Claudia and Soren... and you being a part of our family. But that's wishful thinking... I know it would only bring you more sadness to watch us all die in that dimension. So... I will return to you here instead. And if I wait a few years, until they're grown, I think my children will understand this decision. Being here with you... this is all I need out of existence. I don't care where we are, as long as we're together forever."

"...You don't mean it," Aaravos said, shaking his head.

The Startouch elf was... unable to accept that _he_ had become more important to the human than Viren's own children. It was... too heady a thought to entertain.

"I _do_, though!"

Viren was exasperated, but not angry, just... desperate.

"Aaravos, please... what can I do to convince you this is what I want? What will make you believe me? I'll do anything."

"..."

Aaravos looked up at his lover, and saw the eagerness there, Viren's body language begging him to reply. And the elf could not deny that this was exactly what he wanted too. For Viren to 'retire' with him, and let his old life fade into the past.

But that would be years off...

Aaravos was sure Viren would change his mind in that time, and leave Aaravos alone for good.

Humans were so _impatient_. They lived such short little lives, after all. And once Viren was around his own kind again, and his children grew up and were planning for children of their own... he wouldn't want to leave for this lonely life again.

Aaravos shook his head, pushing gently away from Viren, who looked crestfallen.

"So you're just... not going to say anything at all, then."

"No. I am sorry, Viren, but I cannot believe that you would choose to come back here a second time when you have a whole life waiting for you in Katolis."

"Well _I_ can't believe _you_ refuse to believe that I love you enough to do it!"

Now Viren _was_ angry, and he stood up, glaring down at Aaravos.

"Sorry that I can't just magically fix everything perfectly the way you do, but this is my offer. Take it or leave it," he huffed, stalking back towards the house.

Aaravos did not follow, and did not move from where he sat, looking out at the ocean.

This was the beginning of the end, and he knew it-- if he kept goading Viren like this, the human would be angry when he left. And that would be easiest, Aaravos had decided.

Then his heart would not be broken as badly when Viren inevitably decided not to come back.

_Hey. Aaravos._

Aaravos sighed.

_What is it, Titania._

_Wow, you really are in a terrible mood. What happened with you two? I thought Viren was going to talk to you and work things out, now he's sulking back at the house. _

_Mm. That is probably because I told him I did not believe him, that he would ever want to return here once he is home with his children. _

_For fuck's sake, Aaravos._

Titania almost never cursed like this, a true sign they were irritated at all this drama.

_Viren _ loves _ you, and you love him. Why are you being so stubborn about admitting it? _

_Because he's not going to keep loving me when I'm just a reflection in the mirror again_, Aaravos replied wretchedly.

_Because someone else is going to take his heart. _

_Oh please. Do you really find him so weak-hearted as that? He hasn't even sent a return message back to his children yet-- he was waiting until he reached an agreement with you. And you are making this difficult on purpose. _

_Perhaps I am. But I have to be prepared for him abandoning me like so many others have_, Aaravos said sadly.

_I don't think Viren is like the others, Aaravos._

Titania's voice in his mind was serious.

_He would stay here happily already, if he didn't feel responsible to go back and fix the damage he incurred on his people and to steer his daughter in the right direction with Dark Magic-- you are the one who made him realize that. You've changed him. And he knows it._

Aaravos sighed again, closing his eyes.

_...How can you be so sure this will work out, Titania? How can you be more confident about it than I am?_

_Because I'm not in it, duh. I've been watching you two over the last few months, Aaravos, and I can tell you two are happy together. If you're not willing to take a chance on that happiness, then you deserve to be alone forever. _

_Harsh_, Aaravos replied, but... Titania was kind of right.

_Yes well, you need it sometimes. ...Love you_, Titania added, and then went quiet, leaving him alone.

_Love you too, Titania_.

Aaravos finally got up and stretched, shivering from the chill afternoon wind buffeting around the island. It seemed like it might rain soon...

The Startouch elf walked slowly back to the house, picking a small bouquet of wild flowers on the way. He sometimes liked to create little flower arrangements inside to brighten things up, but... this was for Viren, as an apology.

When he came inside the house, he knocked softly on the wall to announce his arrival.

"Viren...?"

"In here," came the gruff reply, and Aaravos realized it was coming from the bedroom.

Viren was curled up in bed not facing the door, a miserable lump under the blankets. Aaravos sat on the bed, holding the flowers in one hand and rubbing Viren's back gently with the other.

"I'm sorry," Aaravos murmured; Viren rolled over, smiling faintly when he saw the flowers.

"...Are these... for me?" he asked, and Aaravos nodded.

Viren took hold of the bouquet, sniffing them and sighing.

"Mm... they smell nice. Thank you," he said, starting to get up.

"I'll get a vase--"

"Viren," Aaravos said, reaching out a hand to touch his lover's arm, stalling him from leaving the bed.

"...I think your idea is a good one," he said quietly, not meeting Viren's eyes just yet.

"I just... am afraid, that you will change your mind once you are home with your children. But I am sorry that comes off as not trusting you, or not believing in your love for me. I... I want to try this," he whispered, and Viren was laying the flowers down on the small bedside table, so that he could wrap his arms around Aaravos fully, shuddering in relief.

"I love you," was all Viren could choke out, and suddenly Aaravos was near tears as well, holding Viren tightly.

"I love you too."

\--

Viren had sent back a message to Claudia the next morning, telling her that he was so proud of her for discovering this spell, and that he would be ready to be summoned in seven days' time. He named the day (according to the timekeeping he'd been doing on the island) and left the mirror uncovered, waiting around to make sure she received it.

She did, and when she saw Viren standing in the mirror she gasped, grabbing Soren and pointing excitedly. He couldn't hear or understand any of what they were saying, except _Dad_.

Viren just smiled at them, and gestured to the third line of runes. After Claudia listened to the message, she hastily cast a fourth line of runes and recorded her own, telling Viren they'd be ready in seven days' time, at nightfall. She also said she was going to "get some help", which Viren didn't quite understand, but Claudia looked so happy that he decided whatever it was, she knew what she was doing.

The little mage family waved goodbye to one another, and as he covered the mirror Viren felt optimistic for the first time about going back.

\--

They had had a week.

Now they had two days left, counting today. Tomorrow evening would be when Viren would be summoned back to Katolis.

Of course, it had rained _every_ day this week, as if the planet itself were mourning Viren's leaving... or possibly, that Aaravos's moods were influencing the storm cycles whether wanted or not.

Viren was starting to get frustrated with the ceaseless rain; he only had so many clothes and it was difficult to keep dry. He and Aaravos had spent more and more time in bed this week, but the elf was _tense, _and had gone nonverbal yesterday morning.

The first two days, they had done little but make love, stretching out each session for hours so that it wouldn't have to end. In between rounds, they would hold each other and cry until they needed to drink water to rehydrate, dozing off listening to the rain on the roof.

The next two days, Viren had insisted on practicing more Dark Magic channeling, so that he could have it fresh in his mind when he began teaching in Katolis. Aaravos helped him write down a few important notes on some parchment to take back with him. And Viren joined Aaravos early in the mornings now, even in the rain, thanking the Universe for bringing them together and being grateful to the island for letting him live here.

But yesterday, Aaravos had simply... stopped speaking. The Startouch elf had sat in the meditation clearing silently, tears streaming down his face, and when Viren had asked him if he'd like to say anything he'd shook his head. No matter what Viren had tried the rest of the day-- kisses, jokes, conjuring silly little illusions that used to make the elf smile-- Aaravos hadn't reacted to any of it, and today he'd refused to come out of the bed at all.

After saying his own lonely thanks in the meditation clearing, Viren had brought Aaravos breakfast in bed, sang songs, and even chased Titania around... nothing got the Startouch elf to so much as crack a smile.

"I give up," Viren said at last, flopping back down into bed after giving Aaravos a long tender back rub hadn't even gotten a single word out of his lover, even with him murmuring gentle reassurances to the elf the entire time.

"I can't fight your upset any more," the human sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm trying to make good memories with you in the little time I have left, but you're not even talking any more. You act like I've already gone."

He tugged the blanket over himself and rolled over, his back to Aaravos.

"You want me to leave tomorrow night without having spoken a word to me in days? Fine. I can't stop you, clearly."

The wildflowers in the little vase on the bedside table were dying, and as Viren looked at them he felt a sour mood creeping upon him. It seemed like forever ago when Aaravos had given them to him.

Viren lay there, his breathing slowing; the ex-High Mage was almost heading into a fitful doze when Aaravos spoke, his voice rusty with disuse.

"Viren."

"I'm listening," Viren immediately replied, but he didn't move yet-- the only indication he was still a little irritated.

"I never answered the question you asked me the first day you were here," Aaravos whispered.

"About how I made... all of this. What happened when I first arrived on this planet. ...Would you like to hear about it now?"

"Yes," Viren said, turning over on the bed to face Aaravos, all irritation gone.

The human mage reached for one of his lover's hands, pressing a gentle kiss to the palm.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you. Please, tell me..."

Aaravos took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"I have been... uncommunicative, and you were rightfully frustrated since we do not have much time left before you go. But I am not... dealing well with this plan of ours," he finally admitted, with a strangled laugh.

"You leaving... it will remind me too much of the ache I felt when I was first banished here."

Aaravos took Viren's hands in his own, squeezing them as if needing something to ground him from the painful memories.

"They just... sent me here, Viren, and I tumbled into the cold ocean before even knowing where I was," the Startouch elf whispered.

"I couldn't drown, because I have connected with the Ocean Arcanum, but for who knows how long, I drifted. I felt so... hopeless, even seeing the ocean zooming with life around me. None of them knew who, or what, I was, and they paid me no mind. I was no longer important, or powerful, or loved. I was lost."

Aaravos sighed, remembering. Viren let go of the elf's hands so that he could gather his lover close, gently stroking the Startouch elf's hair.

Leaning into the human mage's chest, Aaravos talked for more than an hour without stopping, and Viren listened raptly. The Startouch elf told Viren about how eventually, after growing tired of drifting in the ocean he had terraformed the island, how using the Earth Arcanum magic to do so had been so draining he'd had to rest on top of the island for weeks after, unable to move from exhaustion and barely able to hold his mouth open to get rainwater.

Aaravos explained how he had created the soil and the trees first, then went to the bottom of the ocean in a cave to rest while the island solidified and became _itself_. Leaving it alone for a year after casting some spells, he returned to find a thriving ecosystem that had evolved all on its own (just with a little assisted speed from the magical energy), and was delighted.

From there he summoned more rocks, using magic to crush them into bricks and mortar, and built the house and everything else on the island bit by bit. Through that process, he became intimately connected to the planet's energy fields, for he often had to spend whole days or even weeks meditating to recharge after building something new.

And as soon as he had a shelter Aaravos was able to rest and recharge fully, and soon began writing. Making his own paper from the now-large trees, he wrote down all the spells he had ever known that were used for travel, so that he would not forget them and could reference them later. He wasn't sure which one would work, so he had to write them all down, as much as he could remember from the books he'd worked from as a mage.

But he would have to train for months before even attempting the spells to escape, since most of them were not expected to be done alone by a single caster but required assistance on the opposite end of the desired travel path, which he would not have. Aaravos had written down the only incantation he remembered for traveling with two casters on one side traveling the same path, just in case-- but he would have to make contact with someone in the other realm to use it. And bring them here first, which the Startouch elf wasn't even sure how to do yet given that he did not know where _here_ was.

Deciding that he wanted to try scrying to see if he could find a way out of here through seeing what the future held, Aaravos had crafted the mirror, carving tree wood and crushing rock into glass.

"One day, frustrated after an unsuccessful scrying attempt, I went to the clearing to meditate and give thanks for the opportunity to practice my skills. I suddenly recalled a spell that would work on the mirror, one that would allow it to connect to an existing portal in the Xadian dimension I had come from. It would only work with someone who had used the sister runes as an invitation to connect to another realm, but it was a shot. However when I finally was able to make contact through it to someone, they were frightened of me due to the propaganda against the Startouch elves. So they took it to Sol Regem immediately-- who laughed in my face as soon as he saw me," Aaravos said, his voice low and bitter.

"He was _impressed_ with me for having done this, saying he'd expected to hear from me sooner or later. I demanded to be let out, to have a retrial. But he just paid the person who'd brought in the mirror, and kept it in his chambers. As soon it was brought there and we were alone, he told me... that Elarion had been put to trial and executed three years ago, and that her disciples had been banished from Xadia, as all the humans would eventually be. I... had no idea that much time had already passed since my banishment."

"I'm so sorry, Aaravos, for your loss," Viren said quietly, the only interruption he'd made so far other than occasional small noises of reaction from the story.

Aaravos spoke of Elarion often in the months the human mage had been here, but always with pain in his voice. Now, Viren knew why. Aaravos hadn't even been able to say goodbye to her.

"It is an old wound now, Viren, but... thank you," the Startouch elf replied, closing his eyes and sighing a moment before continuing.

"After growing tired of listening to me weeping and cursing his name, Sol Regem cast a spell on the mirror on his end so that I could no longer be heard through it, and put an illusion on so that it would appear as a regular mirror until the illusion was broken. At first, I was unconcerned - my primary focus was to escape and kill him. But then, when I finally tried my spells I had transcribed... not a single one worked. So I returned to the mirror. After centuries of trying to break through to someone, anyone else in other realms to use the dual-mage spell with... I gave up, and also put the same illusion on my end.

Out of loneliness and desperation, I tried to reach out to other beings just using my magical energy, and that is how I found Titania in their home between dimensions. It was rough, practicing the summoning spell, but they were very patient with me. They inspired me to not give up despite the difficulties, and I am eternally grateful for their support in me during that time. Once they were here with me I devoted myself to expanding my library, writing down everything I possibly knew and had ever recalled hearing. I practiced magic daily, keeping my skills honed, and also began to do things like plant my garden and fruit trees, so that I could get my own food organically rather than conjuring food from the ether as I'd done before in my impatience. I accepted that this would be where I would be living for the foreseeable future, and made my peace with it. Or so I thought.

The illusion was there until the day that I felt your presence when I was standing at the mirror looking at myself... I didn't know _what_ you were, but I suspected something alive was on the other side. I thought it was folly to investigate, but I couldn't help feeling like I had to. Once I had found the spell to undo the illusion again in one of my books, I chanced taking it down," Aaravos said, curling closer to Viren.

"You have... no idea, how many thoughts rushed through my mind when I first saw you after quenching that fire. I thought I had gone mad. I thought you weren't real. But then I walked up to the glass and put my hand on it, and you _saw_, and I realized the illusion had finally been undone."

"I thought I had gone mad too, for a few moments there," Viren replied, chuckling.

"The mirror just went blank like a regular mirror again, but as I stood there gaping in disbelief, you had drawn near, and seeing your hand made me realize you were real."

"I remember how frightened you were," Aaravos murmured.

"It's amazing you ever trusted me enough to complete the ritual with the bug at all."

"Well, I didn't at first... ...and I'm sorry for walking out on you the way I did," Viren said, kissing Aaravos's forehead softly.

"I made you wait for days, while I went to the Pentarchy summons... that must have been torture for you."

"Mmm... not as much as this will be," Aaravos replied candidly, fingers tracing over Viren's skin.

"Back then you were scarcely real to me. You did not become real until I heard your voice in my ears, and even then it wasn't until you appeared in a heap on my floor, bleeding, that I saw you were _real_."

"...I'm sorry," Viren said suddenly, cupping Aaravos's cheek with his hand.

"I know that... that if it weren't for my children, you wouldn't have to endure me being gone from you for so long. And I know Titania said they will look after you, and I trust them, but... I will still worry about you," he whispered, looking into those navy-golden eyes.

"Promise me something, Aaravos. Promise me that you'll wait for me, that you will trust that I will return to you."

"Viren..."

"Aaravos _please_," Viren begged, feeling a lump forming in his throat making it difficult to speak.

"Please, I... I know that you think I will change my mind but I _won't_. Nobody is going to distract me from coming back to you, Aaravos, _no one_. There is no one I would rather spend eternity with, believe me, no one has made me as happy as you have. Promise me you'll remember me saying this, when you are in the depths of your despair. Please."

Aaravos wiped his eyes impatiently, feeling tears there.

"...I promise," he whispered, and the elf heard Viren let out a breath he'd been holding.

"Thank you... I love you, Aaravos," Viren exhaled, pressing his face into his lover's, needing the connection of skin on skin.

"I love you to the moons and back, and beyond," the ex-High Mage murmured, and Aaravos let out a low sob.

"I l-love you too, Viren," was all he could manage to say, as they clutched at each other and trembled and could not speak any more through their tears.

\--

The next day dawned cold and rainy just like the past seven days had.

After giving thanks in the clearing alone again, Viren stayed in bed with Aaravos all morning. He tried to make love to the Startouch elf one last time, but his lover was too upset.

"I'm sorry, Viren, I... I can't do this," Aaravos blurted out at last, humiliated as Viren's mouth was failing to bring him to hardness.

"I'm sorry I can't please you well enough to give us a good send-off," Viren said sadly, crawling back up the bed to hold his lover close.

And suddenly Aaravos was clinging _desperately _to the human mage, sobbing into Viren's shoulder, loud and angry like a tired child.

"This i-isn't _fair_," he cried, all the emotion he had done a bad job of repressing this week finally coming out.

"No, it isn't," Viren agreed, his heart hurting as Aaravos cried harder than he'd ever heard; he stroked Aaravos's hair and the back of the elf's neck, trying in vain to soothe his lover.

"It isn't fair at all."

\--

Hours later and they hadn't moved far -- they set up a fire in the fireplace and sat on the couch together, holding each other close and unable to say anything.

Even Titania was in a more somber mood than usual, where they had often been the one to break the tension over the past few days. They curled up on the arm of the couch next to the two grieving men, in solidarity.

The hours slipped by too quickly and soon enough the afternoon was gone.

"I will love you until I draw my last breath," Aaravos whispered finally, breaking the silence between them.

"Even if we never see one another again... I am grateful for this brief chance to have loved you, Viren."

"Don't talk like that," Viren said, but his voice was shaking.

"I will be b-back here before you know it. Isn't that right, Titania?"

_I certainly hope so,_ came the reply in their minds, and Aaravos reached out to stroke his friend's back.

"I hope so as well, Titania," he murmured, and Viren stood up, feeling tightly wound like a spring.

"I'm doing more than hoping," he insisted, pulling his overcloak on at last - Claudia would be arriving in the dungeon soon.

"I _will_ be back here," he said with determination, casting his eyes about the room as if trying to memorize every detail, while Aaravos dressed.

"You are going to bring me back, Aaravos. You are going to wait for me, and you are going to bring me back at the moment I request it."

"Of course," Aaravos said, crossing to where Viren had paced about the room and resting his forehead against his lover's.

"I shall do little else except wait for that request," he whispered, and Viren trembled against him, trying to be valiant.

"It w-won't be so long as you might think, not to someone ancient like you," he said, trying to sound amused and utterly failing.

"Shhh... you do not have to pretend to be brave about this, Viren," Aaravos murmured, kissing the human mage's temple.

"I know this is going to be hard for you as well... but as you made me promise you I would not lose faith, now you must promise me something too."

"Anything," Viren exhaled, unable to keep his composure for a longer response.

"Promise me that whatever happens, you will not forget how this feels," Aaravos whispered against Viren's lips, kissing him soft and slow.

When the kiss broke, tears were rolling down Viren's cheeks. He stepped back to wipe them, muttering apologies, but Aaravos merely gathered him close and kissed him again, kissing over his wet cheeks.

Viren's "I promise" was muffled into the Startouch elf's lips.

"I love you, Viren."

"I love you too, Aaravos."

"To the moons and back."

"And beyond."

\--

READY, DAD? ALL GOOD TO GO HERE, Claudia's notebook read as she stood there beaming at Viren through the mirror, looking anxious but excited. Soren was there too, as well as Prince Callum and the young King Ezran (with Bait) who had insisted on seeing this in action. Callum was helping with the spellcasting, too; he'd been practicing with Claudia all week.

Aaravos... had not expected so many people to be there on the other side, and while it made him worry less about Viren's safety during the summoning (because with summonings, the safety was always in numbers), he couldn't help the stab of sadness knowing that he would lose Viren as soon as he was back on the other side.

Viren wrote YES, GIVE ME TWO MINUTES. LITERALLY. LOVE YOU ALL, SEE YOU SOON.

Once he saw Claudia tip over a timer and tap her nose, he put the notebook down on the table and squeezed Aaravos's hands in both his own. He was too nervous about the spell to be sad right now, but he still needed to pierce through Aaravos's grief one last time before it was too late.

"I love you, Aaravos... and what did you promise me?"

Aaravos smiled at the children watching them, feeling morbidly amused when they exclaimed as if screaming and tumbled backwards in shock.

Turning his attention back to Viren, he tuned the mirror and its contents out.

"I promised that I would not lose faith in your... eventual return," the Startouch elf managed, struggling to finish the sentence.

"Right. And... I promise that I won't forget how this feels," Viren said in a rush, the adrenaline coursing through his body making him feel bold enough to reel Aaravos in for one last passionate kiss, not caring that the children would see.

Viren could explain later. Right now... he was still _here_ with Aaravos and the ex-High Mage needed to cement this into his memory.

Aaravos's arms came around him, holding tight, and when the kiss broke the elf was crying.

"Damn you Viren," he muttered.

"I almost believe you."

"Good, stick with that feeling," Viren said, kissing Aaravos one more time before reluctantly pulling away-- but then Aaravos's grip on him tightened.

"Wait... Viren, I love you too."

Viren smiled up at Aaravos.

"Wait for me, my love, and we will have our forever."

Aaravos nodded, letting go.

\--

The Startouch elf watched with tears in his eyes as Viren's children summoned him back, watched him disappear from two feet in front of him, only to reappear seconds later on the other side in a tumbled heap just like before. The children began exclaiming to one another in shock and excitement.

Aaravos fell to his knees, reaching up a hand to touch the mirror in vain. He watched as the children laid Viren on a stretcher, and Callum and Soren picked him up and took him away.

And that was it... they were gone now.

Yet Aaravos couldn't pry himself away from the mirror for hours, and when he did he nearly smashed it in a rage, so suddenly angry was he at himself for agreeing to this foolishness. He spied the vase of dying flowers and grabbed it, wanting to throw it at the mirror... but then he threw it at the wall instead, yelling in anguish and collapsing into a miserable heap on the floor.

Why hadn't he tried to convince Viren that he should stay here, and try the dimensional barrier leap with him?! Why had he just... let Viren go?

It could be weeks, months, or even years before Viren was allowed to have enough freedom to return to the mirror, to create another communication beetle or even just to send another message through runes.

_Why did I let you go, my love?_

_Because you love him_, came Titania's voice in his mind, and Aaravos realized he had cried the last part aloud in anger and grief.

_You did what was right, Aaravos. It wasn't the easy thing, but you let him go back to raise his children and to pay his debts. And when he is done, he will return here._

_You make it sound so sure, _ came Aaravos's miserable reply. _ Viren has many enemies... he is not safe in Katolis._

_He's handled himself pretty well so far-- give him some credit. He will give everything he has, to come back to you. I know he will. I believe you two will be together again someday, sooner than you'd think._

_I hope you are right,_ was all Aaravos could manage, sinking into the bed that still smelled like Viren and feeling hot tears leaking out of his eyes.

_I hope you are right._

**Author's Note:**

> rain features very heavily in this series for some reason lol...  
anybody remember the end of MIB II? 
> 
> Agent K: When you get sad it always seems to rain.  
Laura: Lots of people get sad when it rains.  
Agent K: It rains because you're sad baby. 
> 
> That's how I imagine Aaravos here lol
> 
> only one more part to gooooo, thanks for reading~ 
> 
> If you've gotten this far from the beginning, I would really love feedback on whether or not a happy ending would be too trite for this series... I'm still debating which direction to go. 
> 
> The author in me says "go full tragedy" but I think I might actually hurt my heart too much doing that to my sweet HC Aaravos... argh!


End file.
